Finding you
by WinterzzWarrior
Summary: This is a crossover Fanfic, generating characters from different anime like Naruto, Bleach and so on. And I DO NOT own the characters. Left pained after her her family's death, Sakura struggles to keep her life as sane as possible from her work, friends, her overly protective 'brother', and a whole lot of guys after her heart."this isn't normal." "well it's normal as it gets!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura stood at the entrance to her new school, looking at the gate slightly nervous. Only a week prior to the events that now started was when she received a letter regarding her of her scholarship admittance, something she was absolutely thrilled about.

Packing all of her needed things such as clothing, and such, she went on the one hour trip from her home to the boarding school she would be attending for the next 3 years as a high school student, and 4 years as a college student. The grading system in Konoha University was unique; it consisted of the high school level, from freshmen to senior high school, and the college level. Sakura took a deep breath and pulled down her hood lower. It was chilly, like most of the days during winter season. Sakura sighed and started to walk towards the large main school building. She just loved the winter season.

Looking around, she spotted a few parks, and saw the top of large buildings beyond the slightly snow covered trees. Entering the main building, she stared in awe at the interior of the buildings. Large stone columns lined up the hall way and she would occasionally see a few lockers her and there, as well as some doors. Stopping in front of a door that said _principal's office_, she took a calming breath and knocked softly. Hearing a faint voice saying 'come in', Sakura entered the office quietly. Closing the door behind her, she was greeted by a sight of a pretty young woman in her early twenties; she was of average height, with fair skin and black hair in a c-cut hair style, her hair getting shorter to the back. She had warm black eyes and she was carrying a tea cup pig with her. The woman stopped typing on the computer and looked up, looking at Sakura, then smiled,

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Good morning, my name is Sakura Haruno, I am the new student."

The woman stared at Sakura for a moment, then smiled

"Ah yes, my name is Shizune, I am the principal's personal secretary. As for your schedule and other needs, they are in this envelope, also…"

Shizune trailed, looking up at Sakura from her seated position behind the desk, the hooded girl looked at the secretary, who was rummaging through the file cabinet. Pulling out a folder, she opened it, and gave a sheet of paper to Sakura,

"This is your schedule as the new Dorm manager for the _Tenchi_ house."

Sakura took the paper from Shizune and quietly said her thanks. Bowing low and leaving, Sakura missed the way Shizune squealed slightly. Sakura made her way through the cold morning air of the school and walked towards the farthest dorm building from the main building. Sakura looked at the 7 storey building and stood there in silence for a few minutes. The outside of the building was a clean, well trimmed garden space, complete with its own large fountain. The building itself was like an old Victorian style house, complete with old rose vines climbing up the wall. Sakura sighed and walked in. Sakura was again at awe. The main lobby looked like a living room space, with a huge TV against the wall, accompanied by the latest stereo system. Sofas and chairs were placed here and there. A few jackets and other personal belongings were scattered everywhere. Sakura sweat dropped and walked towards the elevator. Pressing the button for the 7th floor, Sakura waited and walked out when it stopped. The hallway was quiet; being it was only 6:30 in the morning. _004,004_ Sakura chanted in her head, and stopped when she found her room number. Sliding in the metal key and twisting it, Sakura was greeted by a barrage of black, red, and silver. Closing the door behind her gently, Sakura found herself staring at her room. It was a large room with an indoor balcony, the second floor separating a queen sized bed, with large soft black pillows, and a red and silver bed spread, from the bottom, which consisted of a large flat screen, a large black, Como corner sofa, with a few silver throw pillows, and a black, high gloss coffee table. There was spacious study under the balcony, with an empty book shelf, a silver writing desk, and a soft black swirly chair. Beside the table was floor lamp, and against the wall beside the study was another door, which she thought was the bathroom. But what astounded her was the glass wall that led to beautiful scenery, a glass door leading her to a terrace overlooking the K.U. south forest.

Setting down her bags, she tied her hair in a messy bun, and rolled up her sleeves, taking her keys phone and wallet with her as she locked the door to her room, and ran outside to the gate to get her car, which had some of her things. Revving up her sleek black convertible, she drove to her dorm house and parked in the reserved parking space that was meant for her, _it's a nice thought that they thought of giving me my own parking space, come to think of it, I wonder how my new house mates will be like?_ Sakura thought carrying a box of her books and carried it to the elevator; she went to her room and placed down the box, exhaling a tired breath, _why did I have so many books with me? It's not heavy but it's really troublesome to this to again and again. And I still have six boxes in my car!_

Sakura went back to the elevator and got two boxes, she carried them with relative ease until she felt the load of what she was carrying lessen. Sakura looked up and saw a breathtakingly handsome young man, probably a year older than her. He had silky orange hair that spiked up in different directions, pale skin which was almost close to a slight but unnoticeable shade of gray. He had enigmatic and beautiful ringed, purple eyes. He had piercings on his ears and three along his nose. Sakura could tell that he work out, because of the muscle of his abs outlining his fitted white shirt. He was tall, her only being 5'7 while he was 6'1. He also wore black jogging pants and a pair of well- kept rubber shoes. He was holding the box in one hand with ease.

"Ah! Thank you that were a really big help."

He made no sound, so Sakura quickly went inside and pressed the 7th floor button on the elevator. Sakura fidgeted, knowing he was looking at her. Sakura almost sighed in relief when they stopped at her floor. Sakura walked down the hall with the stranger in silence, her hood still covering her face, showing only her lips and chin. Reaching her door, she turned to the stranger and smiled a small smile,

"Thank you for helping me carry these, most of the stuff in my car is mostly clothes, so I can carry them by myself, though it was really nice of you to help me, thank you."

The handsome stranger looked at her and spoke, surprising Sakura a bit,

"It was no trouble at all. "

Sakura smiled a bit more and introduced herself,

"I'm Sakura, by the way. It seems that I'll be your new housemate."

The stranger looked at Sakura's hand, and slowly grasped it. Her skin was extremely soft.

"Pein, Pein Nagato, it's nice to meet you as well, Sakura-san."

Sakura chuckled to herself softly,

"Please, you don't need to use formalities with me, Sakura will be fine, Pein-san."

"Then I request you do the same with mine, as well as with the other students living here, since they're not used to honorifics too."

Sakura laughed lightly and nodded,

"Well, anyway it was nice meeting you Pein; you look like you're tired from your jog, so I don't want to keep you."

Pein chuckled and watched Sakura opens her room, and step inside carrying the boxes,

"Bye, Pein, see you later."

Pein nodded and waved his hand as he walked away,

"Bye, Sakura."

Sakura watched the handsome orange headed guy walk two doors down to her right. She sighed and went back to the elevator to continue the tedious task of bringing up the remaining of her things.

Sakura sighed in exhaustion and looked around her room, satisfied with her work. She had finished placing all of her clothes in her walk-in-closet, arranged all of her books in her bookshelf, and decorated her room to her liking. She looked at the clock that read 8:00 in the morning. She had been unpacking for an hour and a half. Sakura sighed and went over to her couch and collapsed on it. The sun was high above the sky, and birds could be heard chirping outside her room. Since it was Thursday, there were classes, but since she just transferred, she would start next Monday. Sakura sighed in contentment, and walked over to her bathroom, throwing off her clothes, and sank into the large bath tub. Sakura sighed in bliss and started cleaning herself. After getting changed in a pair of white pajama pants with pink and blue snowflakes and a thin white under shirt, she trudged up to her bed and the moment her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pein's POV **

I looked at the clock, willing it to go faster, hoping to make my time in chemistry shorten. If I was going to be a ruler someday, why did I need to know all the stuff I was listening to my sensei blab on and on about stuff that I would never use anyway.

My thought drifted back to the mysterious girl from this morning.

**_Flashback:_**

I walked up to my building, coming back from my jog. I was exhausted, running around the whole school. As I walked towards the parking lot, I saw a girl carrying two boxes. Not one to leave a girl in need, I walked towards her and lifted one of the boxes.

"Ah! Thank you that were a really big help."

I looked down, and saw her face covered by her hood, only luscious, plump lips could be seen.

I watched her fidget and signal me to follow her to her room. I saw her press the button for the 7th floor on the elevator, and it surprised me a bit. We walked in silence towards her room, and she turned towards me, she smiled a small smile, which made my heart bit faster for a while,

"Thank you for helping me carry these, most of the stuff in my car is mostly clothes, so I can carry them by myself, though it was really nice of you to help me, thank you."

I replied,

"It was no trouble at all. "

I watched her smile more,

"I'm Sakura, by the way. It seems that I'll be your new housemate."

She said, holding out her hand, I slowly grasped it and it surprised me that her skin was so soft, and her hand was small compared to mine.

"Pein, Pein Nagato, it's nice to meet you as well, Sakura-san."

She chuckled,

"Please, you don't need to use formalities with me, Sakura will be fine, Pein-san."

"Then I request you do the same with mine, as well as with the other students living here, since they're not used to honorifics too."

Sakura laughed lightly and nodded,

"Well, anyway it was nice meeting you Pein; you look like you're tired from your jog, so I don't want to keep you."

I chuckled and watched her step inside her room,

"Bye, Pein, see you later."

I nodded and waved my hand as I walked to my room just two doors down from hers,

"Bye, Sakura."

**_End of Flash back_**

I watched the teacher blab on and as the bell rang, I gathered my things and placed them all in my messenger bag,

"Hey Pein, the others are waiting for us, we better hurry up."

I looked up and saw my long time friend from middle school, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was considered to be one of the handsomest people in the whole University. I nodded and we headed towards our meeting place behind the school at the old tree. As we walked in silence, I spoke up,

"Hey Itachi, was there ever a new girl in the house?"

I looked on ahead,

"No, not really, but the principal did say that someone was going to be our new house mate sometime this week. Did you see her?"

"I did, but I didn't get to see her face since she wore a hood."

"Ah."

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up to the bright light seeping through my curtains; I stretched and looked at the time which read 10:23. Walking to the bathroom, I stepped into the white tiled bathroom and looked around; white tiles, with a large Jacuzzi styled bath tub, on the right side was a shower separated by a frosted glass door. The sink was against the left side. It was an eco-save sink, with a large mirror, and above it was the lighting. The toilet was beside the sink; it was white, with soft black toilet seat padding. I walked over to the sink to look at my appearance; my hair was messy from being slept on, my eyes had slightly unnoticeable bags under them and my skin was pale from lack of sleep. Sighing, I opened the tap and let the cool water run through my fingers. I splashed it on my face to wake me up, and after that, I walked over to my closet outside my bathroom, and picked a fitted long sleeved black and blue stripped shirt with an oval neckline, a pair of light colored ripped skinny jeans, and my under wear. I put them on and combed my hair, until there were no tangles in them, then put them in a high pony tail. I brushed my teeth and then put on my pair of Chuck Taylor black converse and my black scarf. I took my wallet, keys and phone, and locked the door to my room. I walked towards the elevator, and as I pressed it for the first floor. Stopping at the first floor, I took a right and entered a large hall; it was nice and modern looking, with chairs and tables here and there, a few couches, and the food station was more like small shops lined up along the walls, there were a few for fast foods, and some were entirely for sweets. A few were also cafes, but the main shop was occupying the wall to my right. I browsed through the menu, and greeted the helper with a smile and a good morning. I chose French toast, a cup of coffee, and some strawberries with cream. I thanked her and walked outside to the balcony, choosing a magazine on my way there and sat at a table under the shade of a large oak tree. As I continued reading, I heard somebody cough. I looked up from my magazine and found myself looking at a beautiful girl with short black hair that ended at her shoulders, with a single bang hanging at her forehead; she was small, maybe a few inches shorter than me. She had pale skin, and a petite figure, and her eyes were big, violet colored. She wore a simple blue dress that ended at her knees, with flower prints, on her feet were a pair of simple white slippers. I saw her smile and pointed at the seat across from me,

"May I sit with you?"

Her voice was soft, but had a lower edge to it. I nodded and watched her sit down with her own tray of food, it was filled; with rice and curry, two yakisoba breads, and milk. She caught me looking at her food, and laughed, scratching the back of her neck,

"It's too much right?"

I laughed and shook my head, putting down the magazine,

"No, I'm just a bit surprised you could eat so much, but, I'm not one to judge, so I'll just shut my mouth."

I said, as I gestured zipping close my mouth, she looked at me then laughed, and held out her hand,

"My name's Kuchiki Rukia, by the way."

I took her hand and shook it,

"Sakura Haruno, It's nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san."

"Just Rukia is fine, Sakura."

I laughed and nodded. As Rukia started eating, she asked me,

"Sakura, are you new here?"

I nodded and bit my French toast,

"Yes, I am. I just got to this place a few hours ago."

As we conversed, I got to know a lot about Rukia; she was in my age group which was 16, and on the same year level. She had an older brother that was a year older, so he was a junior. She also had an older sister, who had passed away a few years prior.

Rukia looked at me and stared; I laughed and started to fidget under her gaze,

"Umm… Rukia, is there something on my face?"

She stared for a couple more seconds and sat back and folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. She seemed to be in deep thought, nodding her head once in a while. I looked at her confused, but then shrugged it off and continued eating my strawberries. I was about to finish my last one, but jumped when I saw Rukia slam her hands on the table with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her face.

"Umm… Rukia, are you alright?"

I asked eating my last strawberry; she smiled and ate the last of her food. She then proceeded to drag me towards the entrance,

"Where are you taking me to Rukia?"

I asked as she dragged me by my wrist,

"Just somewhere, now hop in!"

I sighed and looked at her vehicle; it was violet Prius. I saw her go in and I hesitantly stepped inside her car. I put on the seat belt, and Rukia then turned on the engine. We drove all the way to the club buildings, which three 5 storey buildings were made for the different clubs, one building was for high school, the other for college, and the last building was for the mixed high school and college clubs.

"Hey Rukia, since we're in the same age group, shouldn't you be in class by now?"

I stared at Rukia with playful seriousness, and she just laughed nervously and looked away,

"Umm… I had…a stomach ache!"

"Yeah, sure you did."

As we parked in front of the buildings, I looked at the direction of where we came from and our dorm building was like a dot from where I stood,

"We sure came a long way huh?"

"Yeah, the school's huge, like a quarter of Tokyo, so the school permitted us to use our cars."

Rukia said, signaling me to follow her as she walked inside a building that had the sign saying, 'Mixed section'. As we entered the building, my eyes wandered around, checking the signs to each door that we passed by, there was the Ikebana Club, Tea club, Cooking Club, and a few others. We stopped in front of a wooden framed door that said, 'Judo'. Rukia turned to me and grinned


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Welcome to the Judo Club, Sakura!"

Rukia said, dramatically opening the door to reveal male students training. Some where even using swords, and a few people were being thrown around. Sakura looked at the scene, and turned to Rukia, who was expecting Sakura to run away in disgust and horror. Sakura looked at her with the same expression of a person, who wasn't that surprised,

"Are you in this club, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded her head and dragged her to where an orange hair dude was currently sparring with a teacher. Rukia called out to him, gaining the guy's attention,

"Ichigo, do you have a minute, I need to talk to you!"

Ichigo looked at her and said to the teacher to take a break. Ichigo came forward and waved at Rukia, but stopped short and looked at Sakura,

"Hey Rukia, what are you doing here?"

Ichigo asked, looking at the said girl then turning his attention to Sakura,

"And who's this hottie?"

Sakura blushed slightly and turned her attention to a cheeky grinning Ichigo,

"Hello, my name's Sakura, It's nice to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, likewise, Sakura."

Ichigo turned his attention from the pink haired angel and back to his friend,

"So, what are you doing here, besides skipping from school?"

Rukia turned beet red and hit Ichigo on the head,

"Am not, I was just wondering if whether Sakura could join."

Sakura looked at Rukia and dead panned,

"Um…Rukia, I still don't have any intention of joining any clubs as of this moment, I still need to balance out my studies first."

"Please Sakura, me and Tenten are the only girls here in this club, and were only the managers, well, except for Tenten since she also fights a bit, but come on, please?"

Sakura looked at Rukia uneasily and almost laughed at the face she was making. Sakura sighed and smiled a little, and turned to face Ichigo,

"Is it really alright if I join?"

Ichigo nodded his head grinning,

"Of course, everybody's welcome to join! Oh, but you have to check in with our president first."

Sakura nodded and asked, not noticing how Rukia turned to look away, her face paling,

"Okay, who is your president, may I speak with him?"

Ichigo then called somebody over,

"Oi, Byakuya, come over here for a sec!"

Sakura then saw a tall, handsome black haired guy walk over; he wore black hakama pants and a white kosode. His hair was held by these white clips, that oddly suited him, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of gray. His face was impassive as he walked over,

"What, Kurosaki? And Rukia, why are you not in class?"

Rukia looked down to the tatami matted floor,

"I'm sorry, onii-sama; I wasn't feeling well this morning, so I took a day off."

Sakura looked at the two, _huh, so Rukia's Onii-sama is this guy…_ Sakura thought as she observed how Byakuya seemed to stare down Rukia. Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes,

"If you are not feeling well, you should have rested in your room, never mind, just rest when you get back, Rukia."

"Yes, onii-sama, I will, later."

Byakuya turned to Ichigo and glared at him,

"Now, what did you call me over for, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo then pointed at Sakura, who was quietly observing the training around her,

"She wants to join."

Byakuya looked at Sakura and narrowed his eyes a bit,

"What is your name?"

"My name is Sakura; I would like to join this club please."

Byakuya stepped closer and leaned closer to her face. Sakura looked at him amused and spoke,

"I'm not weak if that's what you're thinking, just because I look like this."

"If you want to join then you will have to prove that you are worthy to enter."

Sakura nodded her head, and followed Rukia who led her to the changing rooms.

**Byakuya's POV**

I looked at the girl quietly and almost blushed if I didn't have control over my emotions. The girl was taller than the average height of girls, maybe a few inches. She had pink hair, an unbelievable color, but judging by the way it was pink to the roots, it was natural. Though it was a completely ridiculous color, it suited her well, the color of the cherry blossoms I loved so much. Her figure was amazing, like that of a model's. Her legs could make any man kneel and beg, and she had assets other girls would kill for. Her skin was pale and milky in texture, and her lips were full, and plump with just the right shade of pink. But, the most striking about her was her eyes; a rare shade of emerald which just sparkled. Her face and posture was calm, but it was still held like a proper lady. I watched her follow my sister Rukia to the changing rooms.

"Well it seems that this year will be pretty interesting, don't you think so, Byakuya?"

I ignored Kurosaki and walked away from him. A few minutes later, I heard the door shuffle and out came Rukia who wore her standard Judo uniform which consisted of a pair of purple hakama pants and a white shitagi and over it was a white kosode. Rukia stepped away from the door to let Sakura in. everyone in the room stopped moving and just looked at her. She wore a pair of black hakama pants, a black shitagi and over it was a white kosode, but instead of the sleeves ending at her elbows, it ended at her shoulder blades, exposing her frail arms, her hair was tied back into a high pony tail and her expression was completely calm.

"It seems that you are ready. Ikkaku Madarame will be your opponent."

After saying that, a young man stepped forward. His bald head gleaming in the light, his eyes outlined with red eyeliner, and an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What, I'm fighting a girl? C'mon this is too easy."

He said haughtily, and proceeded to go into a fighting stance, his smirk still on his face. I inwardly rolled my eyes at his arrogance, and looked at Sakura who seemed unnerved by his declaration. She took a fighting stance, and most of the club members stood in the sideline to watch. I looked to my right to see Rukia with a worried look on her face.

"Start the match!"

Ikkaku sped forward and kicked in Sakura's direction. It never reached her as Sakura dodged it easily by ducking. Ikkaku looked shocked at her speed. Most of us were. She was fast, almost in the same par as Kurosaki's. I narrowed my eyes and the next move she made, shocked all of us. Ducking to avoid the let aimed at her, she clenched her arm and punched Ikkaku at his chin. Ikkaku let out a cry and his head snapped back. Not giving him a time to respond, Sakura swiped at his legs with hers, and he fell down with a loud thud. Everyone was silent as they watched Ikkaku, who was lying on the ground unconscious. I watched as Sakura stood up straight and dusted off her hakama pants, then turned to look at me,

"So, did I pass?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**No One's POV **

Sakura stretched as she walked down the road towards the Library, she sighed when she remembered the earlier events that had happened. After winning the match, she was impassively welcomed to the Judo club by the president, Byakuya Kuchiki. After being bear hugged by Rukia, who by the way was extremely happy that another girl was joining, and being ogled at by the other guys in the club, Sakura bid them farewell as she headed off to the library to study.

Sakura stopped in front of a large building and let out a whistle. It was huge, with the building having four floors with ceiling high book shelves filled to the brim with all kinds of reading and research materials. Books were everywhere, as were some scrolls, old and new documents and computers. Sakura inwardly squealed in glee and headed off to the direction where the novels were placed. Taking a book, _Nancy Drew_, Sakura went to a large window seat and sat there comfortably, snuggling in with the book she picked. Time went by as Sakura continued reading, getting a cup of hot chocolate from the library assistant who kindly offered her some. Hours went by as Sakura put down the book with a contended sigh and looked out the window to see the sun hot in the sky. Looking at her phone, she saw that it was already 1:43 in the afternoon. Sakura sighed and returned the book, saying good bye to the kind librarian as she headed out. Sakura went on her way, oblivious of the stares she got from a few certain people.

-Sasuke Uchiha looked as bored as ever as he half-listened to what the teacher was saying. He sighed and scanned the classroom for no particular reason. He saw some of the students really listening to what he was saying, while some were either trying to stay awake, or was already asleep. He sighed in annoyance as he spotted some of his fan girls drooling at him. He glared at them, which made them squeal, _why would anyone squeal when their glared at? _He thought, looking outside the window. _Just a few more minutes, then this will be all over, well, at least for the time being, I have to get to my next class… _he thought. He sighed again and growled in annoyance when his friend kept on annoying the heck out of him.

"Psst, Sasuke, I heard something pretty interesting from Ino."

"Tell me later, you dobe, actually, don't, since if it's from Ino, who knows what gossip, she heard again…"

Naruto Uzamaki, we had been together when we were toddlers, since our parents were close friends. He was considered handsome, quoted by the girls in the school. He had golden spiky hair that stood up in odd places, slightly tanned skin, and on his cheeks were three whiskers. It looked weird, but the majority of his fans said that it looked rather sexy. I scoffed at that thought. Being in some sports clubs, he was tall and well-built, much rather like me, both of us being in the basketball team. What girls mostly raved about him was supposedly his eyes, which were a sparkling color of cerulean blue.

Though they had been together since they were small, there were some things that just annoyed the heck out of Sasuke; one was that He wore a lot of orange that it became an eyesore, two was that he ate too much ramen, like he had it for every meal, breakfast, lunch and dinner. Though Sasuke did admit that ramen was rather tasty, having for every meal was just plain disgusting and unhealthy. Though most of his friends had told him to eat something healthier, Naruto would just brush it off and continue ruining his health.

As Sasuke day dreamed about their times as children, which was rare, a familiar face flashed in Sasuke's mind. He grimaced and shook away his thoughts, but her face stayed in his mind. She was another one of his child hood friends, of which both boys would constantly fight over for; her face, her smile and her caring personality had made the girl his first love, and one of things he really loved about her was her hair, pink, like cherry blossoms. But then suddenly, she disappeared from their lives, leaving behind two boys with a hole in their small hearts that could never be fixed. Sasuke growled in annoyance and looked outside the window to clear his thoughts. Looking down the courtyard, Sasuke found nothing interesting to watch, so he averted his gaze to somewhere else, until a flash of pink caught his keen eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened before letting them roam around the courtyard, though nothing was there. He sighed and sadly thought to himself, that's right…_she would never be allowed to leave that place, and even if she was, there a small chance she would come here. _

Sasuke's thoughts were cut when he felt someone poking him. He glared menacingly at the person to find that it was Naruto,

"Sasuke, this is really important! I really need you to listen to me!"

''What is it then?"

Sasuke asked angrily; today was really not his day. Naruto's eyes looked down and he whispered,

"There's a new girl coming to our dorm house, and Ino said that…"

"She said what?"

Naruto's eyes cast a dark and sad look, and then looking at me, he smiled a hopeful smile,

"Well, Ino said that, when she went to take a peek at the girl that would be staying at our house, her picture…Ino said that, her hair had the most unusual hair color she had ever seen… She said it was pink, and her eyes were a shade of emerald…"

Sasuke's eyes widened and at that moment, the bell rang. Students piled out the classroom, but neither Naruto nor Sasuke had moved an inch. Naruto was smiling; a smile Sasuke had seen when Naruto thought that there was an all-you-can-eat Ramen buffet at the mall.

"Neh, Sasuke, I don't want to be hopeful or anything but, do you think, that maybe, this girl is our Sakura-chan? "

Sasuke didn't reply as he clenched his hands until they turned white. So it was true…that flash of pink he saw wasn't his imagination, but it was real. Though it was brief, he really did see her. Both Naruto and Sasuke were quiet, both boys thinking of the girl they had let go when they were young.

"Sasuke, I don't care if we're friends, but if it really is Sakura-chan, I'm not going to give up."

Sasuke looked at him and glared at him before smirking,

"Neither would I, dobe."

Somewhere, Sakura sneezed, and rubbed her nose,

"Heh, I must be catching a cold or something…"

She said, walking faster towards her dorm house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A loud groan came from the pinkette as she rubbed her nose,_ what the heck did I run into?_Sakura thought, looking up to see a girl about her age, groaning much like her. When the other girl looked up, both blinked until the other girl jumped up and pointed at Sakura,

"Ahh! You're the girl that's becoming our new housemate!"

Sakura blinked once, then twice, then asked,

"Do I know you?"

The girl blinked, then sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck,

"I'm sorry, and of course you wouldn't know, me! I just saw your picture when I went to take a look at your profile; that pink hair is unmistakable! My name's Ino Yamanaka by the way!"

Ino said, helping Sakura up. Sakura smiled a bit at her and dusted of her pants,

"I'm Sakura Haruno; it's nice to meet you."

Sakura overlooked Ino, she was beautiful; Lone platinum blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, clear, sky blue eyes, that somewhat gave off a mischievous twinkle, flawless pale skin, and a gorgeous hour glass body. Sakura sweat dropped at what she was wearing; a short purple miniskirt reaching mid thigh, a blue tank top, and purple wedges. Gold and silver bracelets were on both of her arms. Sakura looked at her face, though Sakura admit that she was beautiful, she wore too much make up; black eyeliner outlined her eyes, accented by purple eye shadow, she wore a blush on, and pink lip gloss that made her lips more prominent.

"So, Haruno-san, or wait, maybe I should call you Sakura-san or Sakura? Wait, I know! Saku-Chan, since all of us back at the dorm has nicknames! They call me Ino-pig, can you believe that?! Me, being called a pig! I just can't…"

Sakura sweat dropped and laughed a bit, looking at Ino, who kept on babbling all about random stuff. Sakura laughed, getting the other girls attention,

"You sure do like to talk, huh? And Sakura would be just fine, and I'm okay with any nickname you give me."

Ino smiled and laughed,

"Yup! Most of my friends tell me that too!"

Sakura nodded and continued walking down the hall way with Ino in a comfortable silence, until Ino stopped suddenly,

"Oh I know! Why don't I introduce you to them?!"

Sakura looked at her, and Ino suddenly grabbed Sakura and proceeded dragging her while running towards the garden.

"Ino-san, please wait a min-"

Sakura said but unfortunately Ino didn't hear her, after bumping through some people, Sakura panted as Ino stopped,

"We're here! Look, those are my friends over their!"

Ino said pointing towards a group of girls laughing and talking with each other. Ino turned to look at Sakura and grabbed her hand,

"Let's go Sakura! And don't worry; they're nice so they won't hurt you."

Sakura nodded hesitantly, and let Ino drag her to meet her friends,

"Hey girls, look who I found, that new girl living with us, ain't she adorable?"

Ino said, stopping in front of the girls, Sakura blushed slightly and hid behind Ino. Sakura almost screamed when she felt a pair of strong arms crushing her in a tight bear hug,

"Oh Ino, she positively adorable, how on earth did you meet her! Hi there sweetie, my name's Temari no Sabaku, what's yours?"

Sakura looked at the woman who was suddenly hugging the life out of her. She was tall, very tall, maybe a few inches taller than her. She had dirty blonde hair tied into four ponytails, teal green hawk-like eyes, and a grin that screamed she was mischievous much like Ino.

"S-Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura mumbled, but it was enough for Temari to hear, she just squealed and hugged her tighter,

"Aww, she's too cute!"

"Temari will you please let the poor girl go, she's suffocating!"

Temari pouted and loosened her hug,

"Okay, but I'm still not letting her go!"

Sakura sighed and looked up to thank the person that saved her from Temari's death hug. Sakura looked up to see chocolate brown eyes staring at her; the girl was probably as tall as her, with pale skin and her brown hair tied back in two buns atop her head.

"Thank you so much for, um…"

"Tenten, it's nice to meet you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and bowed,

"It's nice to meet you too, Tenten."

Tenten smiled at her until someone hiding behind Tenten caught Sakura's gaze. Tenten noticed this and sighed, pushing the girl hiding behind her in front of Sakura,

"Hinata don't just hide there, introduce yourself!"

"But, umm, I-I don't k-know-"

Sakura looked at the girl with sympathy, _she must be ridiculously shy. _Sakura thought, eyeing the girl, she was small, and petite, much like Rukia. She had long navy blue hair, and lavender eyes. She had a blush on her face that made her look cute, and she was currently fiddling with the hem of her shirt,

"M-my name i-is Hi-Hinata Hyuga, i-it's nice to m-meet you."

Sakura smiled and offered her hand for a shake,

"It's nice to meet you too, Hinata. I hope we can be good friends!"

Hinata shyly took Sakura's hand and shook it, the nodded.

Ino clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention,

"Well now that introductions are over, let's talk about our plans this Friday night and Saturday!"

The girls looked at Ino. Ino explained, hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes,

"Well duh! Sakura's welcome party of course, what else would it be?"

The other girls nodded, leaving Sakura behind to gape at them,

"There's really no need for a pa-"

"Of course there should be! It's always traditional, now stop complaining, and let's start planning, because I tell you…"

Ino said, looking at the girls who each had a rather mischievous grin on their faces. Sakura gulped and looked at them in slight horror,

"…you won't ever regret it, Sakura!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sakura sighed for the tenth time that day; after somehow managing to get away from her newly acquired friend, that were currently planning her 'welcome' party, she made an excuse that she needed to finish some important business with the principal. That somehow convinced them, so she was able to slip away from the girls that were continually planning away.

**Sakura's POV**

I trudged towards the elevator and pressed the button for my floor and waited. After getting out of the elevator, I stumbled towards my room and closed it. With a loud groan, I somehow managed to remove my shoes and flop on the couch,

"All I wanted to do today was explore…"

I mumbled, but then smiled at the thought of making friends,

"It was well worth the trouble."

After changing into my pajamas, I looked at my watch to see it was still 4:30. I decided to watch some random cartoon show I watched as a kid. Looking at the TV show reminded me of my childhood. I shook those thoughts away, and hugged my knees to my chest,

"No, I'm not going down that road again."

After some time, I started getting sleepy. My eyes started closing, and then suddenly, all I saw was darkness.

_"my…"_

_"Mommy…"_

_"Mommy where are you?"_

_I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was on a bed. I looked around and slowly stood up. The room was in darkness, and as my vision started clearing, I saw myself in a hospital room. Seeing a light in the darkness, I slowly walked towards it and reached for the bright light penetrating the room. It was a door and opening it slightly, I heard voices. I listened intently on what they were saying, pressing my ear at the wood of the door,_

_"Poor girl, losing her family like that…"_

_"How old is she again?"_

_"She's 4 years old, pitiful young one…"_

_"Hopefully she won't remember anything about this…"_

_"Yes, since she is just a little child…"_

_Silence filled the air next until a male voice said in a hushed tone,_

_"It's best that she didn't know that she was the tar-"_

_I heard them argue, not letting the man finish his sentence_

_"Don't say that. It would make the child feel worse if she ever knew that she was the one that caused all this…that family died for the sake of protecting her."_

_I gasped in shock, and slowly stepped back away from the door. I felt tears prickling in my eyes, but none fell. I just stood there frozen, my heart pounding in my chest painfully. The people must have heard me because the next thing I knew, a nurse was pushing a syringe in my skin, while doctors huddled around me, giving me words of sympathy, telling me that they were just lying, that I wasn't the cause that my family died on that horrible day. And the final thoughts that plagued my mind before the medicine took effect echoed within my being… _

_I was the one that caused this? It's…my fault…everything is…_

I woke up, panting, sweat dripping down my forehead. I looked around, and sighed,

"A dream, it was all just a dream…"

I exhaled a breath I was holding in, and looked outside my window; the sun was setting behind the mountains, creating a beautiful picture. I stood up and walked outside to my balcony, leaning against the railings, shivering as the cool sensation of the metal met with my flushed skin.

"If only this moment would last…"

I said, sadly looking at the scenery. Walking back inside, my phone suddenly rang, startling my. I ran over to pick it up,

"Hello?"

"Milady, Is that you?"

I sighed and narrowed my eyes; him calling meant that something must have happened.

"Yes, it's me, is there something wrong over there, Max?"

I asked; Max Alors is one of my trusted supervisors, I waited for him to reply,

"Well, it seems that there are complications at the Beijing branch. They said that a virus was detected in one of our main servers, and that most of the files had been lost, including our main presentation for the merger with the other companies."

"What? When did this happen and why was I not informed sooner?"

"The virus was detected only 3 hours ago; it was hidden in some files that our main HQ in Beijing sent."

I sighed and rubbed my temples, already feeling the head ache forming,

"Milady, I know that you are currently on your 'break', so it will be alright if we will fix the problem."

I smiled slightly; even if I was there boss, they still care about me. I just went up to my bed space and turned on my Laptop,

"No, its fine, I will do it myself. Just send the files over to my email, I'll send it back to you by…when do you need it again?"

"By tomorrow noon and the presentation will be needed by tomorrow night."

I nodded my head,

"Okay, I'll do my best, till then I want you to search what virus is causing this."

"Yes Milady, but…please don't over work yourself."

I stood there frozen for a bit, then smiled, waving him off,

"Okay, you take care as well, and Max…how is he doing over there?"

"He, meaning your 'brother' Milady?"

"Yes, is he doing well?"

"Well, to be honest, after you left, he had been very spaced out. Milady, if you wouldn't mind, would you come here this weekend to visit him?"

"Max, the reason I left was so that he could distance himself away from me, and find comfort in others, not just to rely on a single person."

The line went quiet for a while until he spoke again,

"I see, but, he is terribly missing you…"

"…Okay, thank you for calling me Max, I will send the files when I finish them, and please tell him, that I'll come back this Sunday."

"Yes, thank you…Sakura-chan."

I chuckled, hearing him say my name was refreshing from being called 'Milady' all the time.

After he hung up the phone, I looked at my phone's wall screen photo, and sighed,

"Stupid Mystogan, and here I thought that you would finally be able to let me go if I left…"

I said to myself, looking at the black eyes of the person who I was with in the picture. Closing my phone, I wasted no time to fix the files sent to me on my email.

"This comes first."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***knock knock***

Sakura looked up from her lap top and heard the knocking on the door grow louder. Sakura stood up, but not before saving her work and closing it. Sakura ran to her door when the knocking turned into pounding. She opened the door to find a fist coming down at her. Reacting quickly, Sakura shifted and the fist fortunately missed her by a second.

"Stupid Ino, you almost hit her!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's not my fault she took her time to answer the freakin' door!"

"We were only waiting for like ten seconds, and then you went banging on her door like a crazed monkey."

Sakura looked at Ino and Tenten, who were currently bickering in front of her door. She sweat dropped when they didn't notice her looking at them. She coughed to get their attention,

"Um…guys?"

The duo stopped and Tenten laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck, while Ino smiled and waved,

"Sorry Sakura, we got a bit carried away, because someone had to go pounding on your door."

Tenten glared at Ino who just smiled mischievously, sticking her tongue out cheekily,

"Sorry Saku!"

Sakura smiled and let them in. the two girls stepped inside and looked around her room,

"Is there anything you need from me?"

"Oh, we just wanted to come and get you for dinner since you didn't come down on your own."

Ino said, sitting on her couch comfortably. Tenten sighed at her manners and looked at Sakura who just shrugged her shoulders at Ino, sighing,

"I'm sorry; I had something to take care of."

"Its fine, now come on, I'm hungry and the others said that they wanted to meet you!"

"E-eh, but my cloth-"

Sakura said. Ino just grabbed Sakura's jacket from the couch and put in on her while shoving her out the door. Tenten let out an irritated sigh before taking Sakura's keys and phone from the table,

"Its fine, we're also wearing our pj's to so don't worry!"

After Ino said that, Sakura looked at he two girls and saw that they were wearing something similar to hers; Ino wore purple pajama pants with shoe and bag prints and a tight blue shirt, while Tenten wore a pair of brown pajamas with kunai prints and a loose black t-shirt. After the trio got in the elevator, Tenten gave Sakura her phone and keys,

"Thanks, it would be bas if I got locked out of my room."

"Nah, if you ever lose your key anyway, just go to the office, they'll give you a spare."

Sakura nodded, keeping that in mind. After the elevator stopped and opened, Ino strode out in between Tenten and Sakura, looping her arms with theirs. Ino then shouted, gaining everyone's attention,

"Hey everyone, meet our new housemate!"

Sakura gulped and looked at the people in the room nervously, she could see a few familiar faces like Rukia and Ichigo, who were smiling at her, Temari and Hinata; Hinata giving her a small encouraging smile, while Temari gave her a thumbs up, mouthing words like 'don't worry'. She could also see Pein and Byakuya, both giving her impassive stares.

"Neh, Sakura, introduce yourself, or would you like me to do it?"

Sakura looked at Ino, who was smiling at her mischievously, in horror and shook her head quickly, imagining what the girl would say about her if she introduced her,

"Um…hello, my name is Sakura Haruno…please take care of me."

Sakura said, blushing slightly, Ino then clapped her hand, snapping everyone out of their staring trance at Sakura, making said girl _very _uncomfortable,

"Okay, now that that's done, go back to what you were doing; go on now, shoo, shoo!"

Ino said, making shooing motions with her hands. Everyone sweat dropped, and then Ino proceeded to drag her to where Hinata and Temari were currently sitting,

"I-Ino, I th-think you went a litt-le to f-far…"

"Hm…why is that Hinata?"

"Umm, because like everyone's like staring at Sakura, and look at the girl!"

Temari said waving her hand at Sakura, who sat there like a stone as she felt someone watching her every move. Temari glared at them until a blonde haired dude sat next to Sakura. Sakura looked up to see a handsome face; tanned skin, and shiny blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail. He had beautiful azure eyes a well sculpted face and nose, and his smile would make any girl melt into a puddle of goo; every girl except Sakura.

"Um, hello?"

Sakura said, looking at the dude who was clearly invading her personal space since he was sitting way to close to her. She saw him smile and she was surprised when he took her hand and kissed it, making the girls at the table squeal,

"You must have fallen from heaven because I think I'm seeing an angel."

There was a small pause when sakura didn't reply, but laughed a few moments later, shocking the boy,

"T-That's a really bad pick up line you know that?"

Sakura said, laughing while clutching her stomach. The hall went silent except for Sakura's laughing. After a moment's silence, Ichigo burst out laughing, anime tears coming out of his eyes as he pointed at the blonde dude,

"S-she rejected you! 'You must have fallen from heaven because I think I'm seeing an angel'!"

Ichigo said, imitating him. The blonde dude snapped out of his trance and looked at Sakura, who was chuckling slightly,

"You rejected me…"

Sakura looked at the guy, his single bang covering his eyes,

"You rejected me… then laughed at me…"

Sakura looked at him worried. Then, all of a sudden, the guy grabbed her hands, his eyes sparkling,

"You're the first person to ever have the nerve to reject me, and then laugh at me…I think I'm in love!"

Sakura looked at him weirdly,

"My name's Deidara, by the way and I think you are probably the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen!"

"Huh?"

Deidara looked at sakura, and then grabbed her hand, dragging her over to a table filled with guys, much to the girls' displeasure. Sakura looked over Deidara's shoulder and almost fell when Deidara suddenly stopped,

"Hey, Sasori-danna, look at her!"

Sakura was shoved in front of the strange person, and then she looked at the group with a slightly irritated gaze from being tossed and grabbed around. When her eyes fell on familiar purple ringed eyes, she brightened a little, and gave a calm smile to hide her irritation,

"Hello Pein, it's nice to see you again."

Everyone at the table looked at the two, then back at Pein, when he spoke,

"It's nice to see you as well Sakura."

Sakura smiled, and then her attention went to a familiar voice calling her name,

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to look at the two boys standing there. When Sakura looked at the boys faces, her thoughts raced back to her memories; memories of the two little boys she held so close to her heart.

_Flash back_

_"Sakura-chan, let's play!"_

_8 year old Sakura smiled as she saw the two boys walk over to her as she was playing on the swing quietly,_

_"Sasuke-chan, Naruto-chii, hello."_

_She saw the two boys run over to her, she looked at both boys and laughed at their appearances; mud and leaves were stuck on their clothes. She hoped of the swing and walked over to them,_

_"What happened to you guys?"_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto, the latter rubbing the back of his neck cheekily,_

_"It's because this dobe decided to chase a damn bird into the forest, then he fell into a ditch, dragging me with him!" _

_Sakura looked at the poor boy who was receiving Sasuke's death glares. She got their attention when she grabbed their hands, leading them into her house, not noticing how the boys blushed at their contact,_

_"Well then let's get inside to get you guys cleaned up, then we can play."_

_The trio went on happily, the two boys tightening their hold on Sakura's hands, each not wanting to let go._

_End of Flash back_

Sakura looked at the two boys, and smiled a pained smile,

"Hey, long time no see…Sasuke, Naruto."

Sakura was startled when she was suddenly ripped out of Deidara's hold and into a bone crushing embrace of a certain golden haired boy. Sakura felt something wet hit her shoulder, until she realized that it was Naruto, holding on to her for dear life, his head at her shoulder, crying. Sakura slowly lifted up her arms to pat his back, and then she slowly hugged him, missing his warmth that she hadn't felt for 8 years.

"Don't cry Naruto, men shouldn't cry like this."

Sakura said as she hugged him. She looked up to see Sasuke standing there stiffly, until he walked towards them, and placed his hands at his pockets then looked away,

"So it really is you huh…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and saw his lips quivering slightly. She reached out instinctively and hugged him, making Sasuke's wall break down, making him hug the girl he thought he lost all those years ago.

"I really missed you, you know, idiot!"

Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around the girl. The trio felt like they were the only people there. Sakura couldn't care less even if the others stared at them. All she knew that she was back with her boys, that at least, even a part of her felt complete again.


End file.
